


Two Beer Or Not Two Beer

by LittleMissPixieStix



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drinking, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPixieStix/pseuds/LittleMissPixieStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no easy way to say it.  RED had their asses handed to them today, right after BLU had shoved some boots up them.  RED had lost, they had been railroaded.</p><p>The team had split up, gone to their own places to sulk and stew.  No one wanted to be around anyone else after a loss like that. It was for the best that they went their own ways for a few hours.</p><p>It was evening now, the morning fight long past, and the Engineer was headed out to the Sniper’s trailer with two beers in hand.  The Texan knew that two beers wasn’t going to be enough, not with how the Sniper’s mood soured after a loss, but it was a start.  </p><p>A small start, but still a start nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beer Or Not Two Beer

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on Tumblr here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/132733114077/two-beer-or-not-two-beer  
> Likes and reblogs are appreciated, but by no means required. =)

There was no easy way to say it.  RED had their asses handed to them today, right after BLU had shoved some boots up them.  RED had lost, they had been railroaded.

The team had split up, gone to their own places to sulk and stew.  No one wanted to be around anyone else after a loss like that. It was for the best that they went their own ways for a few hours.

It was evening now, the morning fight long past, and the Engineer was headed out to the Sniper’s trailer with two beers in hand.  The Texan knew that two beers wasn’t going to be enough, not with how the Sniper’s mood soured after a loss, but it was a start.  

A small start, but still a start nonetheless.

The Sniper was outside, sitting in a camp chair as he tended a small fire.  There was no reason for there to be a fire yet, the last bit of sun-provided warmth was still lingering about, but Engineer knew that, at this moment, the flame was more for therapeutic purposes than thermal ones.

“Need a drink?” The Texan said, making his presence well known for the other, still overly-tense, man.

Engineer received a grunt in response.  He had been with the other man long enough to be able to translate that as a yes.  Being around Pyro so much probably helped him with that too.

Taking a seat in a free chair near Sniper, Engineer held the drink out, making Sniper have to reach out to get it.  Lord knows that lanky man needed to sit up out of this hunched position for at least a minute.  His back must be killing him.

Sniper’s lanky arms reached out for the bottle, and he soon had the dripping, cool container in his hands.  Without looking at Engineer, he popped the cap off and started to down it in long pulls.

Yes sir, two bottles wasn’t going to be enough.

“Feelin’ any better?” Engineer asked.

This time, from what he could tell, the grunt was a “no”.

“No?  Been a couple hours already, about ten actually,” Engineer mused, “Tell me you haven’t been sitting out here in the desert sun for ten hours.  I don’t care if you’re Australian, you ain’t a superhuman, you’ll burn just everyone else does.  I need to get you any water?”

“Nah, been inside m’camper.  Drinking.  Just got out here a bit ago, not long,” Sniper answered, using words to calm Engineer’s worry.  It didn’t work completely, not in the way the Aussie would have hoped.

“You been drinking a lot already?” Engineer asked, popping the cap off of his own drink, “Hell, you’re going to be hungover before the sun sets, aren’t ya’?”

“Maybe.  I got a chance to outlast the sun.  She’s already setting,” Sniper noted, tossing his poker down as the wind started to whip the fire, “Probably gonna be hungover ‘morrow, yeah.”

“And that means you’re gonna be moaning and beggin’ me ta’ help ya’ out, aren’t ya?”

“I don’t beg.”

“You do moan.  And ya’ grunt.  A lot,” Engineer countered, grinning a hint as he added, “Not always because you’re in pain either.”

“What can I say?  You’re actually kinda big for a little man.”

“...’Little man’?  I’m average height, stretch,” Engineer said, the smile falling, “Ain’t my fault they sent Jack to go work on a team of giants and beanstalks.”

“Let me guess.  I’m the beanstalk?”

“Who else?”

“Jack didn’t have a relationship with the beanstalk, Truckie,” Sniper said, taking a swig of his drink, “Think you got the story wrong ‘tween all the numbers and equations going on in that head of yours.”

“I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Engineer said, feigning a hurt look, “Ya’ ain’t done nothing but insult me since I gave ya’ the beer.”

“You got me.  Was waiting for you to hand off the beer first before I laid inta’ ya’,” Sniper said with shake of his head.

“Words can hurt a body.  What if I’m feelin’ too hurt to take care of you ta’morrow when you’re hungover?” Engineer said, “What if I drink my pain away, just so I don’t have to take care of ya’?  Get hungover myself.  What’cha gonna do then, Mick?”

“Sounds like a mule breaking their leg so they don’t have to pull a cart,” Sniper said, “Be more trouble than if ya’ just let me drink my sorrows away.”

“Like a mule?  There’s only one ass here, Stretch, and it’s you,” Engineer said with a laugh, “Out here sulking and poking at a fire, not even speaking ‘til I bribe you with a beer-”

Sniper’s smile started to fall, and it was soon replaced with a small frown.  He had forgotten about today’s fight, if you could even call it that, and Engineer’s words had reminded him of it.  

He had been a poor shot today, hadn’t he?  A bloody awful one.

“Aw, Slim, no,” Engineer groaned, seeing that frown reappear on Sniper’s face, “You’ve got a bad habit of getting hung up on things.  You need to work on that.”

“Plenty to get hung up on today, Truckie,” Sniper said with a grunt, “Was awful out there.”

“Just because ya’ had a bad day - hell, we all had a bad day - doesn’t mean ya’ need to let it ruin your night.”

“Too late.”

“Nah, it ain’t too late.  The sun’s not completely set yet,” Engineer said, glancing out at the purple and pick sky, “There’s still a chance for ya’.”

“Dell, we lost.  Badly.  I could barely get a shot to hit,” Sniper said, “Was one of m’worst days I’ve ever had.  I think m‘allowed to mope a lil’ bit.”

“Tomorrow’s a new day, Mick.  The sun’s gonna rise tomorrow whether you’re ready for it or not.  It always rises again, no matter how low it gets, ready to take on a brand new day,” The Engineer paused to take a sip of his drink, “Maybe you should learn a thing or two from it.”

Sniper barked a laugh.

“Learn from the sun?  I’m from Australia, mate,” The man said, “I’m very familiar with the sun.”

“Then you know that everyday, no matter what, no matter how bad a day it had, no matter how many clouds it was stuck behind, it’ll do its best the be the brightest it can be” Engineer said, “Because no cloud from the past should stop you from shining in the now.”

“Yeah?  Well, the sun’s leaving now, Truckie.” Sniper pointed out, “Just about gone, in fact.”

“Everyone needs rest sometimes, Slim, even the sun.”

“You do realize its just going to shine on the other half of the world, right-”

“ _Everyone_ needs some rest sometimes, Slim,” The Engineer repeated, “I do believe you’re missing my point.”

“Wouldn’t be the only thing I’ve missed today.”

“Mick, I swear to God almighty that I am going to kick you right in the rump if you keep persisting with your pessimism.”

“Are you saying if I stop you’ll do something else to m’rump?” Sniper asked slowly.

Are you saying you’d like me too?” Engineer asked.

“Wouldn’t mind it.  Not after a day like this,” Sniper said with a shrug, “But no more talk about the sun alright?  I get what you’re saying, and nothing about the sun is going to apply to you and me humping in m’camper.”

“Mmm, I guess you’re right.  None of my sun philosophies work with that,” Engineer mused, a teasing smile playing on his lips, “But shooting stars on the other hand, now that could-”

“Truckie.  Don’t.” Sniper warned “I like the night sky as it is.  I don’t need any imagery like that when I’ve got space to gaze up at.”

“Alright.  For you, I’ll stop,” Engineer said, “You wanna stay out here until the stars are up?”

“Nah.  Figure you and me’d go in the camper, have a quickie, and then go on m’camper roof and se the stars when they’re all up there.”

“Sounds romantic. Which is strange for you,” Engineer paused, “Is there a catch?”

“Thought I was the catch,” Sniper said with a grin, “First ya’ gotta stick your dick in me.  I think that’s pretty much the catch.”

“I’m topping today?” 

“Mmm hmm, yeah,” Sniper replied, “Figured if I tried to, with how this day’s gone, I’d keep missing.”

“Finish up your drink, Mick, and let’s get inside,” Engineer said with a slight growl, finishing up his own bottle, “I got some other things I want to hear coming out of your mouth, and I know the best ways to get ‘em.”

There was a grin on Sniper’s face as he took his last, long sip, and it stayed there as he stood up.  It was still present as he and Engineer walked towards the camper door, and it grew as they stepped inside.

Engineer was pleased that something seemed to have brought a smile to his partner’s face, and thrilled that it had been him.  After a terrible day like that, it was surprising, but not unwanted that the Texan had gotten things to move this way this quickly.

Apparently two beers had been enough after all.


End file.
